


SF试写_05 俺x铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_05 俺x铁

 

 

 

 

05 俺x铁

 

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 怎么说都是上了铁，这次的爱可是相互的

**※ 有俺被插入的情节，分隔符很厚了，不接受的还请及时止步**

※ 暂时还叫周铁吧，虽然咱铁未必姓周

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    到家已经是夜里一点钟了。

    周铁摸索着进了屋，小狄已经睡着了。他小心翼翼地放下背包，脱去外套。周铁坐在床沿，拿起蒲扇给小狄扇了会儿。前几天买的电风扇还是不转，这一天天又热起来了，周铁寻思着明天把电扇带到工地，请工友帮忙看下哪里有问题。

    突然想起了什么，周铁放下扇子，从背包里摸出一盒布丁，送的人说是焦糖鸡蛋布丁，看着包装就觉得很高级很好吃。他舍不得吃，就带回来了。周铁把布丁放到灶台上，想明早起来给小狄个惊喜。

    他打了个哈欠，起身去拧了毛巾擦了擦身子。擦干净身子，周铁正准备上床睡下，瞄到凳子上的白衬衫有些异样。他坐起身，抖开衬衫，果然衬衫下摆那里破了个口。周铁看了眼熟睡的小狄，叹了口气，打开台灯，拿出针线盒。想教训也得等明早了，现在还是让他睡好觉吧。

    用唇抿了下线头，粗糙的手指捏着白线，一下就穿过了针眼。周铁以前不擅长这些针线活，但生活所迫，还是摸索出了些技巧。虽然缝补得不是很精细，但也算马马虎虎过得去了。

    突然脚下一阵响动，正在打结收尾的周铁被惊了一下，针头划过左手食指指腹，划得有些深，冒出了两三滴血珠。他赶紧含住手指，又检查了下衬衫。还好，衣服没有沾上血渍。

    周铁剪掉线头，含着手指，单手叠好衣服，又收好针线盒。

    关了台灯，周铁躺到床上，右手拿起蒲扇，轻轻地给小狄扇着风。

    指头划破的地方已经止血了，只剩下一点点刺痒。

    夏日夜晚偶尔的凉风吹进窗子，周铁渐渐入睡，手中摇着的蒲扇也慢慢停了下来。

    

    周铁似乎梦到了白天的场景。

    他坐在板凳上，扒拉着只有半个咸蛋和几片烂菜叶的饭盒。一个人笑着向他走近，夹着他外卖便当里的菜，要放到周铁饭盒里。周铁瑟缩了一下，想婉拒，但对方一直在靠近，微热的气息扑面而来。

    梦里也是这般热，周铁皱着眉头，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，想摸蒲扇来扇扇风。当他睁开眼，只见自己身上压着个黑影。周铁被这压迫感惊吓，本能地想大叫，但嘴上很快就被手掌捂住。

    “嘘——”来人伸出食指抵在嘴前，示意周铁安静，“是我。”

    周铁睁大了眼睛，借着月光，认出眼前的人。

    是前几天监理带来的助手，这几天一直在工地跟着。本来是和自己这打工的民工没交集的，但不知道为什么，那人总是找自己搭话，还经常来找自己一起吃午饭。婉拒几次之后，那人放弃了请自己出去吃，干脆带着外卖便当来坐在他旁边一起吃。周铁觉得奇怪，但聊天中觉着这人亲切，人也不坏。常常抱怨着便当里的肉太肥可他在控制体重，然后顺势把肉排夹到周铁饭盒里，又夹走饭盒里可怜兮兮的烂菜叶，说是要交换。周铁不好意思，但却拒绝不了对方这好意。那个布丁也是今天对方硬塞给他的，说是外卖便当的附赠品。

    眼下，周铁心里对他半夜闯入家中有些害怕，但周铁还是定了定神。

    “你、你干嘛？”

    “来找你玩儿咯~”来人语气轻松，勾起的嘴角藏着些许不怀好意。

    周铁觉得右手边有些空，急忙向右看去。小狄被放到拉下的桌板上了，但仍然在安静地熟睡。

    “不要担心，安眠药而已。我放的剂量刚刚好的。”顺着周铁的目光，那人安慰道，“小狄好像挺喜欢芒果味的牛奶啊，还好没买错呢。”

    “你！？”周铁听到小狄被下药，愤怒地想起身推开身上跨坐的人，但刚醒不久，加上今天推车有些扭了手臂，力气还没跟上。

    来人抽出皮带，手快地抓住周铁的两手手腕，捆在床头柜子的柱子上。周铁挣扎了几下没挣脱，正要大声喊叫，但被那人靠近压低的动作惊得愣住。

    “小声点儿噢~”食指抵着周铁嘴唇正中，那人亲着周铁嘴角，“吵醒小狄怎么办呐，小孩子看到可不太好哟。”

    周铁扭动着身子，想脱离眼前人的掌控。但怕动静太大把小狄吵醒，克制的动作并没有起到作用。只是徒劳出了一层薄汗，在夜色里泛着些微光。

    对方用膝盖顶开紧闭的双腿，跪坐在周铁两腿间。

    突然，周铁感到短裤被脱下，要害的地方被握住。

    “不要碰！”陌生的手心温度让他有些恐惧，他瞪大眼睛，不知所措，“……为、为什么？！”

    那人抬头冲周铁笑了笑，没有说话。握住根茎的手慢慢上下套弄着。拇指和食指时不时搓弄着顶端，拉下包裹着敏感处的包皮，那人的拇指在马眼上轻轻地一下一下点着。

    很少自慰的周铁，花茎被这动作刺激得很快挺立。顶端渗出些许粘液，顺着滑落，恰好给身下的套弄送去了润滑。

    对方没有说话，只是伸出一根手指，顺着挺立的性器中线慢慢滑下，停在了和囊袋交界的地方，轻轻打着小圈儿。

    “你神经病啊！？”周铁咬着牙，从牙缝里骂道。

    周铁不晓得为什么白天还对他友好的人现在会对他做这事。下身传来的快感让他又有些晕乎，脑袋被欲望搅弄得混混浊浊。

    那人加快了手中的动作，一只手慢慢将顶端分泌的粘液抹向囊袋，抹向后方。

    在感到后穴被一个异物伸进时，周铁终于控制不住这陌生的刺激和前端积攒已久的快感，释放在对方手中。

    “哇~很浓呐！”那人微微张了张手掌，装作吃惊的样子，“你攒好久了噢。”

    理智回来了一些，周铁轻喘着平息余韵，听到对方的话，耳根通红，耻于开口。白天忙于为生计奔波，晚上又和孩子挤在狭小的房间，哪里有空闲和空间考虑自己的生理欲望呢。刚刚在对方手中释放，周铁不晓得该斥责对方，还是该向对方道歉，甚至觉得自己弄脏了对方的手还有些抱歉。

    那人凑近了周铁的脸，伸出舌尖，顺着鬓角，舔弄着冒出的汗珠，一路滑到嘴角。亲吻着周铁的胡渣，那人不由分说地掐开周铁的下巴，将舌头探进，粗暴地卷起那根木讷的舌头，吮吸着，交换着唾液。另一只手伸到周铁臀瓣间，将周铁刚才射出的浓稠慢慢抹开，扩张着未曾有人开拓的隐秘。

    周铁被掐着下巴强吻着，渐渐有些缺氧，潮红铺满胸膛，蔓延上脖颈，爬上脸颊。觉察到后方渐渐扩大的异样感，周铁感到恐惧。虽然偶尔听工友们开黄段子时提到过男人之间的那档子事，但从没想过有一天会发生在自己身上。

    那人放开了周铁的唇，架起周铁汗津津的双腿，慢慢舔着精瘦大腿上的汗水。汗水顺着大腿滑到根部，滑到臀间，顺着正在开拓的手掌蹭进甬道。周铁喘着气，在对方亲吻他的膝窝时，被呼出的热气搔痒得轻颤着身子。

    闷热的房间像是在煲着淫靡的欲望，文火慢炖，情欲起起伏伏。

    身后的手掌抽出，随即又有东西填满了那还没来得及空虚的地方。周铁被顶得蹭着草席向床头挪了一些，床头木柜发出了吱呀一声响。他吓得屏气看向右边，还好……还好小狄没醒。

    上衣被卷起，那人的手掌顺着腰侧向上，盖住了胸前凸出的敏感，掌心慢慢搓着，传来的体温让它们不自觉地硬挺起来。

    后方的戳弄还在继续，周铁咬着牙忍耐着。对方俯低了身子，咬着周铁的脖颈，像是要把他吃了一样，慢慢用力厮磨的虎牙咬破了脖颈的皮肤，汗水渗入伤口，让周铁有些吃痛，又痒得有些难耐。

    在对方舔着被咬破的地方时，周铁突然感到体内某一处被一个顶弄唤醒，克制不住地颤抖，一阵酥麻攀上半挺立的根茎，像是要将情欲重新吊起。

    那人感受到了周铁的变化，加快了对那一点的探索。轻笑声掩在夜色里，也落在周铁耳边。

    酥麻感愈发强烈，周铁想伸手安慰自己，但无奈手被捆住。他轻轻扭动着身子，蹭着粗糙的草席，想借此缓解这恼人的搔痒。

    “让我……”快感不紧不慢地撩拨着周铁的理智，他忍不住呻吟，无意识间轻喃着自己的欲望。

    “忍忍哟~”对方将周铁的腿大开，加快了胯下的动作，但就是不碰周铁颤抖着的性器，“一会儿会让你舒服的~”

    突然桌板传来一声响，周铁被惊得瞪大眼睛转头，是小狄翻了个身子。还好，没有醒。周铁确认了状况后安下心来。

    刚才的惊吓刺激得后穴收缩，周铁感到对方在自己体内的动作加快了许多，自己也随着那一点的刺激而克制不住地颤抖着身体。

    终于，压着周铁的大腿，在几下深深顶弄之后，那人将情欲泄入那片隐秘之地。

    狭小又不透风的房间，交合后的淫靡和汗味徘徊不散，弥漫房间的热气禁锢着这满溢的情欲。

 

 

□□□□●停了哈，下面就是俺被上的部分了，虽然也算俺上铁噜●□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□●别好奇了撒，下面真是不要脸的部分了噜●□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□●好咯，晓得你好奇心旺盛撒●□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
□□□□□●不拦着了，分隔符已长如此，我做得还真是到位啊●□□□□□

 

 

 

    

    周铁闭着眼喘着气，对方压到他身上。汗淋淋的皮肤互相轻轻摩擦着，那人的舌头抚弄着周铁脖颈破口处的刺痒。挺立许久却一直没被触碰安慰的下体轻轻颤抖，像是寂寞地哀求着。

    那人突然将个东西塞入周铁后庭。刚刚开拓过还酥软的后穴很快就接纳了这个轻轻震动的东西。体内轻微的震动感，刺激着前列腺，周铁难耐得勾起了脚趾。

    “拿、拿出来……”周铁挣扎着，“……放开我……”

    “才不要嘞。”

    那人亲了下周铁下巴的胡渣，随即直起身子，跨坐在周铁腰间。一手撑着床，又低头亲吻着周铁的手臂，一手搓弄着周铁胸前已经凸起的果实。

    抚弄了一会儿，对方左手伸到身下，轻轻虚握着周铁的根茎。又吐了口口水到右手手心，向下探入自己的后方。

    虚环着的手心挡不住传来的温度，周铁觉得下体又挺立了些，涨得难受。对方突然坐低了身子，压着周铁的性器，顶端分泌的粘液在轻轻滑动的臀瓣间抹开。

    “你做什么……”周铁不知对方意图，只是瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着对方动作。

    窗外月光照进，坐起的身子有一半没入阴影。周铁看到那黑影抬高了身子，自己的根茎也被握住。脸颊滑落的汗水在月光下泛着些许亮光，那人的表情有一半隐入黑暗，不知是否也是一样眉眼带着笑。

    “上你啊~”说着，对方慢慢坐低身子。

    周铁感到下体被温暖紧绕，这热度刺激得他眯起了眼睛。对方一手撑着周铁腹部，一手握着周铁性器根部，身子一上一下慢慢起坐着。周铁觉得自己紧缚在下体的欲望正在被他带着起落沉浮，后穴里的震感也撩拨着欲火，快感如羽毛般抚弄着根茎，也搔弄着理智。

    对方向后仰起头，微张着嘴，毫不掩饰地低低呻吟着。在对方不紧不慢地套弄下，周铁很快就无法再忍耐。突然对方在他身上轻颤了下，压着腹部的手掌也握成了拳。几下重重的起落之后，周铁终于在对方最后瘫软般的坐下时与对方一起释放。

    周铁喘着气，瞪大眼睛，目光有些涣散地看着斑驳的天花板。对方趴在他身上，调整着气息。汗津津的躯体互相摩擦着，溅散到腹部的汁液被抹开，交缠的黏腻得让周铁头脑空白，只是愣愣地感受着自己软下的根茎慢慢滑出对方体内，看着对方慢慢坐起身子。

    “有爽到？”

    捆着双手的皮带被那人解开，发麻的手臂滑下。那人轻搓着手臂，促着血液回流。周铁慢慢聚焦了目光，看着坐在自己身上笑嘻嘻的人，想起刚才那些似有若无的细节，脸一下通红。

    那人手掌包着周铁左手，舌尖轻轻舔着，抬眼看着周铁。对上目光，周铁读不懂对方眼里的笑意。

    突然，指尖传来一阵刺痛。是对方用力咬了一下，让刚刚有些闭合的伤口再次崩开。周铁吃痛地看着那人，不明所以。而对方只是低头，闭着眼陶醉地吮吸着周铁的指头。

    窗外传来几缕夜风，搅弄着屋内的浓稠。安静又嘈杂的屋内只听得清小狄轻浅的呼噜声、那人的吮吸声、后穴里轻微的震动声，还有不知是谁的心跳声。滑动的喉结推弄着似有若无的情欲，安抚着骚动着的欲望。

    手指被身上人的温暖口腔包裹着，周铁有些失神地侧着头，看着熟睡的小狄的背影。

    到底为什么呢？

    周铁努力想着可能的理由时，被对方掰回了脸。亲吻落在嘴角，蹭过胡渣，一路轻啄着寻到轻轻滑动的喉结。

    “因为喜欢你。”

    像是猜到他的疑问一般，回答和笑意从轻咬着喉结的齿间流露出来。

    

    


End file.
